


The Result of Incompetence

by DotHase



Series: The Result of Incompetence [1]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Descent into Madness, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotHase/pseuds/DotHase
Summary: "There was something very off about the boy’s voice. It had lost its passion.There was something very off about the boy’s eyes. It had lost its soul."An irreversible "bad-end".
Series: The Result of Incompetence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129445
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of some shower thoughts, to be honest. First ever fanfiction too. I have a good idea of where I can take it to be a multi-chapter series, but that all depends if anyone actually wants more, so let me know what you think, please.

[???]: "heheh."

Lying against a tree in the plains, the boy couldn’t help but laugh. It was too funny-- No he was too funny. What was it that girl had called him? Master? There’s no way he could possibly be the sage, Flugel. No matter how terrible of a personality he had, he surely couldn’t be as incompetent as the boy was.

There was something, or rather someone leaning against his shoulder to his left. Someone very precious. 

Ignoring the creeping shadow in front of him he stared at the girl to his left. The girl’s current face was one that he had grown accustomed to over the past hour. It was very similar to the face she used to show for the past year, but it was slightly different now. 

\---

Her light blue hair looked so pretty in the sunlight. Even after all this time he still wanted to look. 

But it wasn’t right, nothing had changed. The beautiful sight in front of him hadn’t changed.

\---

That was the problem

\---

Her chest wasn’t moving. Her blood had soiled her clothes. She grew ever so slightly colder. It was different than a year ago, she was asleep back then, he longed for the day he had reached now. It was a brief happiness. Shortly after, it all went wrong. She still wasn’t moving. Her elegant way of walking was a thing of the past.

\---

[???]: "Count one-hundred."

There was something very off about the boy’s voice. It had lost its passion.

There was something very off about the boy’s eyes. It had lost its soul.

\---

Natsuki Subaru looked straight ahead at the figure that was emerging from the shadow. A beautiful girl he was familiar with had appeared in front of him.

He looked at the half-elf. No the half-devil in front of him and spoke.

[Subaru]: "So tell me. Satella. Why is Rem still dead--?"


	2. The Unforgiveable Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru gives up on the present, descending further into madness, he begins to act on his new plan.

\---

\------

\---------

The boy had successfully called upon Satella after killing himself exactly one-hundred times. He would have preferred to not see her at all and just get Rem back, but that wasn’t the case.

Satella remained silent. He could tell this wasn’t Envy. However, Envy or not, malice was all he held for her now. 

[Subaru]: “Maybe you were right back then. But what’s the point of valuing my life right now if the ones who love me are just going to keep dying?! You have the power to bring Rem back, right, SO WHY WON’T YOU, HUH?!”

\---

Still remaining silent, not even attempting to express her love, Satella had engulfed the boy and girl in shadows.

△▼△▼△▼△

[???]: “Emilia-sama, we need to get moving as soon as possible”

[Emilia]: “I’ll be there in a moment, Julius!”

The handsome spirit-knight had gotten everyone aboard the dragon carriage, and was waiting for Emilia to gather her things.

[Emilia]: “There! I’ve got some of Volcanica’s blood!”

[Anastasia]: “I know what we agreed on earlier, but--”

[Beatrice]: “--Enough with the idle chatter, I suppose!”

Naturally Ram was the most anxious of them all, it had been quite some time since her connection with Rem had been cut off. Though she didn’t like it, Subaru was the only one she could rely on at this moment. There was only the faint hope that her connection was cut off due to the effects of Subaru’s authority, but it worried her to think that he had to use it in the first place.

△▼△▼△▼△

Subaru had awoken in a familiar bed. With a groggy mind, he felt more comfortable than he ever had in his whole life. After all he was holding the cutest girl in the world in his arms.

[Subaru]: “Wait…”

Faced with yet another rude awakening, he remembered.. That this was all he ever knew since he came to this world.

Rem was dead.

[Subaru]: “I get it, Fate-sama”

Subaru knew what he had to do. If Satella wasn’t willingly going to help him, there was only one thing to do. 

With this declaration, Subaru had officially given up on the present.

\---

He was in Roswaal’s mansion. It would be difficult to explain how he was there and why he had Rem’s body with him, but this was no longer a present he could accept. He had left the mansion and was headed to the capital without anybody taking notice. He had left Rem in his bed, though he felt bad that Petra would eventually come across the body--

[Subaru]: “--She isn’t the correct Petra anymore. It isn’t my issue”

The only remorse he was left with now was that he couldn’t be with Rem anymore.

\---

Once he had arrived at the capital he was headed straight towards where Reinhard was. It would be a little tricky to explain, but he was certain Reinhard wouldn’t suspect him.

[Reinhard]: “Subaru? You are certainly back quicker than expected. Were you successful? Are Emilia-sama and Anastasia-sama with you?”

[Subaru]: “They should be on their way back, I’m planning on meeting up with them halfway, you know? I figured I should go ahead and scout some things out… so I need a favor from you. Take me to Sirius.”

[Reinhard]: “If you were worried about the seal, I can assure you, it is of the highest quality. But since it comes from you I’m sure you have a reason. Come with me.”

As Reinhard led Subaru to where Sirius was held, he spoke about how the interrogations were unsuccessful. 

\---

Face-to-face with Sirius within the seal, Subaru had only one chance to figure out how to proceed, otherwise he would have to return by death to get a second chance. As Reinhard stood guard outside Subaru touched the seal. It was of a magic he was familiar with. 

[Subaru]: “Invisible Providence.”

A shadowy hand emerged from Subaru’s chest and phased through the seal. He reached Sirius’ heart. It was a creepy feeling, but he had no choice but to kill her this way.

The way to kill Sirius was tricky. But his [Greed] was coming through for him. He had decided to counter her authority by making it so only Reinhard would take the blunt of her death, though he didn’t care for anyone else now, it would be too suspicious to just let everyone die. Reinhard would come back anyway. Was that unfortunate?

Subaru’s head was pounding. But the recoil didn’t bother him as much as it used to. Was he going insane? Maybe, but he can’t give in, not yet.

Something foreign had entered his body once more. This time he welcomed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this written for a while, just didn't feel like posting it until now. This was a pretty good test on if I was competent to actually write this, not sure if I liked how I structured it but it was the best I could think of. That's probably why I didn't post it until now.


End file.
